The 'ORC'
by MeMiMoMemories
Summary: If you dumped everybody from Tales of Symphonia into high school. Plus! They have to include music in their every day lives. Wait there's more! You also get Zelloyd. Pure crack do not take seriously!


**Warning: Possible character spoilers...**

**I don't own Tales of symphonia(Best game ever!)**

**Sylvarant High school**

Lloyd Aurion woke that morning ready to kick some Tethe'alla ass. After all it was day one of the Orchestra Regeneration Competitions, and Lloyd was positive he was getting the gold.

Genis Sage woke up looking automatically at the alarm clock. The thing was going of at five in the morning, but of course he was feeling the same way Lloyd was...It just still was five in the morning. I mean who wouldn't be pissed if they got woken up at five in the morning. After the grogginess had wore off he went through his morning routine proud to be a freshmen in high school and even more proud to be a musician. He was after all a violinist and he felt really good about it especially on the day of the 'O.r.c.'.

By the time Genis was ready to go Raine was already standing by the car twirling the keys around her finger and reading a book. They got in the car and made their way to the school.

"Took you long enough honesty, I knew I should have set your alarm at 4:30," she spoke with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Raine that would be more than enough time" Genis spoke, "Besides it's just about a quarter after six."

Upon arriving at the school they saw the bus' waiting for them. When they stepped out of the car Raine went somewhere with a clipboard. Genis started walking over to the band room when he saw Lloyd. He saw him packing up some percussion materials to put in the bus trunk.

"Hey Lloyd!"

"Genis! What are you doing?"

"Lloyd I think that's pretty obvious. I'm getting my violin."

"Right! I'm just packing up the last of the stuff. Have you seen Collete?"

"No."

"Okay" Lloyd spoke changing the subject "it's so weird wearing a tux-suit thing."

"Lloyd just refer to it as formal wear or a black tie event."

"Right! It's just not the same seeing everybody wearing formal-whatever."

"Wear. It's wear... Yeah I guess it is pretty strange to have the girls wearing dresses," Genis agreed.

"Yeah."

Lloyd walked away saying something about putting the rest of the stuff away. Genis took his violin out and turned around to leave but was caught in a conversation with other people who played the same instrument as him. He shuffled out of the group and found Collete holding her light flute in contrast to his not so light violin.

"Hey Collete"

"Hi Genis," Collete walked over to him stumbling a bit as she did, "The Conductor Raine said to come out of the instrument locker room we need to close it up."

"Oh...Okay"

Collete walked away to announce this to other people in the room.

Lloyd put the rest of the things in the trunk. Genis came behind him and did the same. This scheduled competition only was a day but they had other ones that led up to the finals. The day of the first competition was the third of September. Lloyd walked onto the bus taking a seat, Genis attempted to pushed Lloyd to the window but couldn't so Lloyd moved on his own Genis sat next to him. Collete was sitting in front of them with Chocolat. Raine stood at the front of the bus.

"Okay today we are going to be playing against some other schools as you all know and I expect you to act professionally" With that she just sat down and they were on their way. It was an hour long drive.

When they got there they placed their materials in a room and went out to the auditorium to hear the other orchestras play. They were going to be the third to play and there where ten groups. The one with the lowest score lost, and didn't move on. The ones that got high scores moved on.

_'They sound good'_ Genis thought as he held his violin ready to walk on stage with the others.

There performances were good. In the end they won and get to go to the next competition. They got a five with that being the highest score you can get.

When they arrived at the school it was not nearly as late as they thought it was and Raine gave Lloyd a ride home. When Genis got home he put his violin away for the day.

**Tethe'alla High school**

Sheena woke up to realize she was late. She grabbed a quick shower, brushing her teeth while she was in there. She threw on her dress brushed back her hair and threw on some sneakers.

_'I can put on my heels when I__'__m on the bus'_

Before leaving grabbing her clarinet and her shoes leaving, and running down the street to school in her mandatory dark blue dress.

Sheena made it just in time to put her instrument in the back, getting her attendance done, and taking a seat to herself. Presea was in the seat behind her by herself. Zelos was in front of her not alone but had one of his oh so precious 'hunnies' next to him. Zelos was in the process of eating a pop tart... and Sheena was hungry.

"Morning Zelos could I have a piece of your pop tart?" Sheena asked.

"There's a problem with that my voluptuous hunny; if I gave you that piece then there would be less for the Great Zelos" Zelos spoke without looking at her.

"Zelos!"

"Excuse me" some random girl turned around "How dare you talk to master Zelos like that. I don't even know why you bother he doesn't even like you-you country bumpkin." With that she turned around and started talking to a bunch of Zelos' other hunnies.

Sheena just sat there thinking.'_It was the twenty-third of November today'._ Until Presea sat up in her seat.

"Don't pay attention to Zelos" was the only thing she said the entire time they were on the bus.

They arrived at the other school a while later. Zelos stepped off the bus finally separated from his hunnies when he saw someone stepping leaving a bus about to go into the auditorium. Next to him was a boy with silver hair.

_'Huh that's an odd pair'_

They did win the competition moving onto the next level. Zelos carried his saxophone to the bus thinking. _'Maybe I'll see that odd pair again'_

In the end Zelos really didn't see the kid again for a long time.

So at a meeting for the orchestra regeneration it was a shock to Zelos when Lloyd walked off the stage with the rest of them.

"It's you!" was all he said. Lloyd responded with a confused 'huh' looking back as he continued walking. It was the first of December when that happened.

"Who was that" Genis asked on their way back to school on the bus.

"I dunno when I walked off he just said 'it's you'. I have no clue who he was."

"Oh well you should keep an eye out for people like that."

"Yeah." They didn't talk the rest of the way there.

When they got off of the bus Genis got in the car with Raine only to hear about the Tethe'alla director, Mr. Bryant's posture. Genis got to go to an event for orchestra students in the Symphonia county. When he heard about it he had to go. So he told Raine. That's how he ended up in the gym of some school with Lloyd.

They had been to four competitions so far, and Sylvarant and Tethe'alla high school were still in there. On the tenth of December that was when Lloyd saw that guy again. Lloyd saw him across the room surrounded by girls. He only looked at him for a brief second then moved on and started talking to Collete. Genis got caught up in a conversation about if a Ps2 and an Xbox 360 got in a fight who would win by these two girls. Genis recognized them as one a tuba player and a trombone player from his school.

"Are you kidding me! The 360 would walk out and die from the Ps2's superior awesomeness!"

"OMFG do not start this with me!"

"Why don't you look at it this way" he spoke trying to reason with the girls "The Wii comes out and beats them all."

"What!" they spoke in union.

"The Ps2 and the 360 would gang up and kick the Wii's ass not that it isn't awesome in it's own way but..." the tuba player said.

"But they are having their own fight and can't be interrupted at the moment" the trombone player said.

"Yeah" Genis agreed "You can save the Wii for a fight later." Genis didn't agree with them entirely, or at all, but what they said made sense. And he was starting to get annoyed by these girls. "Uhh I'm just going to go get some pretzels."

"What are you talking about there aren't any pretzels," the trombone player said "Why are you trying to change the subject."

"Maybe you're trying to change it because you don't want to admit that the Ps2 is better."

"What?"

Genis sweat dropped and walked away leaving the girls alone. He walked away definitely annoyed.

Lloyd was walking with Collete talking about random things. When Chocolat came out of nowhere.

"I need to talk to Collete." Was all she threw at Lloyd as she walked away the blonde in tow.

"Harsh" a voice said directly in Lloyd's ear and Lloyd turned around hitting the who ever was behind him in the nose.

"Ow my precious nose."

"Oh sorry. But you shouldn't sneak up on people. So what are you supposed to be doing." Then Lloyd realized who this guy was. He was the guy that had tried to talk to him when he walked off the stage."Hey your that guy."

"Oh I see even the great Zelos Wilder's name even travels to the bumpkin school."

"What did you say?" Lloyd demanded.

"Nothing. Well anyway did you see those girls arguing about which is better a Ps2 or a 're a bit different but if they cleaned themselves up a bit I'm pretty sure they could be my hunnies" Zelos spoke quickly trying to change the subject.

"No we wont!" The trombone player said.

"Like hell we will!" The tuba player added.

"Uhh where did you come from?" Zelos asked honestly confused.

"From my dick bitch!" The trombone player says. Next to her the tuba player mimics jerking off. "And there we were!" Was all she said as they walked away like this was completely normal.

"Yeeeah...It's Zelos right?" Lloyd asked changing the subject.

Zelos hums in agreement.

"And your name is..."

"Lloyd Aurion..."

"Yeah well I'm the best saxophone player you can find at Tethe'alla hi-"

"Wait you go to Tethe'alla?"

"Yeah like I said I am the best saxophone player also first chair."

Lloyd could have sworn he heard the distinctive words of 'so true' screamed across the gym, and the only people there that would do that were those two girls that annoyed Genis earlier.

Genis walked up to Lloyd.

"Lloyd Raine called me she said she wants us all at the school."

"Why?"

"She said something about practicing for the winter event."

"Oh" Lloyd walked away.

The practice turned out okay. After the practice it was just about six and Raine offered to drive Lloyd home. Lloyd accepted the offer, it was after all a lot better than walking home when it was snowing. When he got home Dirk wasn't home so Lloyd thought of just watching TV. Dirk was a good dad he took Lloyd in when Kratos wasn't able to take him on tour. Kratos was a famous musician, he played the viola. He didn't think having Lloyd being moved around every few weeks/months wasn't a good environment for a child and didn't want to interfere with Lloyd's school.

Two weeks passed and it was the seventeenth day of December, and the last day of winter break. Lloyd sighed and looked around and sighed again there was nothing to do. Looking up at the TV screen he saw something that might make his whole day brighten. He saw a game stop commercial and realized that he could just buy a new game for his DS. After all it was still only four and he could take the bus to it.

By the time Lloyd made it there between getting dressed and getting his bus pass he arrived there at five. Lloyd bought the game he wanted, he didn't go there for a specific game just something that would keep him busy for a while. Lloyd took the bus home but when he got there they had closed the gates for _In Meltokio_ and he forgot his key to get in._'I guess I have to go in through the back' _Lloyd made his way around the back. When he made it around a corner he was meet by red hair.

"Huh?" Lloyd said. The figure turned around.

"Heeey Lloyd!" The figure turned around a grin plastered on his face."What are you doing here? Sneaking in from some date."

"Hardly I don't think I've ever been on a date before. I'm just coming back from game stop."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess it is kind of late to be coming from game stop." Lloyd concluded.

"No not that, you've never been on a date before?" Lloyd nodded. "Well maybe I should take you on one. Er I mean find someone to go on a date with you."

"Yeah that would be cool." Lloyd's cheeks heating up in embarrassment/awkwardness. Lloyd could have sworn he heard the words 'Gay' coming from the other side of the wall. "I didn't know you lived here."

"Yeah well I do" Zelos wanted to end the awkwardness of the conversation short by ending it. After that Zelos jumped the wall entering the complex.

Lloyd stood there for a while wondering what happened then let it go and kept on walking. He jumped the wall when he was certain that if he jumped he would be on the street he wanted.

A day later Lloyd was being yelled at by none other than Conductor Raine.

"How many time do I have to tell you that we're in the key of E...And could you please play louder Tuba players, we need more base. I need everybody to concentrate on the competition approaching." Raine was ranting at everybody finding fault with everything. "Trombones remember to be in first position the first five bars."

"Maybe if you calmed down Conductor Raine, remember the goddess is always with you." Collete spoke trying to calm her down.

"Your right...Everybody please take out the song 'Shining Due'"

After that everything was okay but everybody was still a bit nervous about some things. At the end of practice the tuba and the trombone player walked up to Lloyd saying...

"Smooth Lloyd. Smooth." Was all they said then walked away.

"Huh? What was that all of a sudden?"

Before everybody knew it, it was the fifth event of the ORC. On the day everybody was a bit irritated with the fact that it was snowing and they had to be out there at six in the morning. Even the cold weather was dampening Collete's spirits. When the buses finally got there everybody got in sighing in relief to be in the shelter of the bus.

Arriving at the school they were supposed to be at that day it got Lloyd wondering _'Will I see that Zelos guy?'_

**Tethe'alla High school**

Zelos got off the bus his hunnies surrounding him. It was the first day of being back from the winter break, it was the fifth of January.

"So Zelos are you nervous about your solo?" A random girl asked.

"Of course not the great Zelos is never nervous," Zelos spoke with more confidence with every word. When he turned his head he saw Lloyd talking to a blonde girl. _'What's he doing?'_

The Tethe'alla school put their instruments into the room they sat in the auditorium waiting for their chance to preform. Zelos snuck away. Walking over to where Lloyd was.

"Hey Lloyd" Zelos spoke happily. Lloyd freaking out he turned around hitting the person in the nose. Zelos groaned in semi-pain.

"Who's there" Lloyd said after all the auditorium was dark.

"Relax It's just me."

"Oh hey... Wait who's me?"

"Zelos."

"What are you doing here?"

"What you don't want me here?" Zelos began walking away as he said that.

"Wait no that's not what I meant. I mean aren't you supposed to be sitting with your group? Why are you visiting me?"

"'Cause your my bud." Zelos spoke as if it was obvious.

Lloyd couldn't help the smile that was on his face, laughing slightly he said "Go back to your seat."

Zelos chuckled walking away. As Zelos walked away Lloyd could hear a whisper loud enough for only him to hear, probably because he was sitting next to him.

The entire auditorium went quiet when four people stepped out on the stage. One was a short boy about seventeen or eighteen with blond hair to his shoulders, another was a brunette in his twenties. The last two were a man who had blue hair hard to miss also in his twenties, the last person was the only women in the the bunch she looked a bit older than the blonde haired boy just that she had mint green hair. They were all famous musicians. The youngest blond was the child prodigy Mithos Yggdrasill a violinist. The brunette with Kratos Aurion who was a viola player. The man with bright blue hair plays the cello,Yuan Ka-Fai. The last person's name is Martel Yggdrasill she plays the harp.

To tell the truth Mithos was pretty much the creator of it. At the time he wasn't of age to create a business so he did it under Kratos' name. So the second mithos was out of high school he joined them on a string quartet and he became instantly known as a prodigy to the world. Along with his sister who was only twenty-one. Kratos was the creator of the ORC only to the world. His wife was killed by these serial killers by the name of Kvar and Vharley. Yuan is the most advanced in the string instrument out of all of them.

Kratos stepped up to the microphone. "We welcome you all on fifth meeting of the ORC. There are only five running schools left and we trust that you all try your best. These schools have all worked hard. Including The Imperial Research Academy, The Palmacosta Academy, Sybak, Sylvarant High School, and Tethe'alla High School. All of us in the Four Seraphim and Cruxis hope to see you in next years events." After that he stepped of the stage all of them following. Sylvarant went on after his speech, Collete had a solo. Tethe'alla came after them. In the end The Palmcosta academy got a three and were dropped from the competition.

Ten minutes before the end when they where giving the final speech, Zelos got out of his seat to where Lloyd was sitting.

"Come on," he said pulling him.

"What," he was being pulled out by Zelos to the instrument room. "What are we doing here?"

"I have to get my saxophone"

"I've never seen you play."

"Are you kidding me? I was the one that did that awesome solo just then."

"Oh... You were surprisingly good." They spoke as they walked through the school to the parking lot.

"What do you mean 'surprisingly'?"

"Well I mean I didn't know it was you playing up there."

"Are you kidding me, who else has hair like this?"

"Oh yeah I was meaning to ask is that from your parents or do you dye your hair?"

"Don't make me laugh it would be too much work to dye all this hair."

"So you got it from mom. That must be cool to have parents with red hair."

"Yeah I guess."

"What's wrong with you, you completely changed your tone of voice."

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie."

"It's just that my dad died shortly after I was born and my mom ran out on me when I was two. So my butler Sebastian raised me."

"Oh..."

"Well enough about me what about you."

"My mom was killed by two serial killers when I was three. My dad goes on tour a lot so a friend of his takes care of me while he's gone."

"Who's your dad anyways?"

"He's Kratos Aurion, an-"

"Your dad is Kratos Aurion! You sure don't act like your dad is a famous."

"It doesn't matter who my dad is. I'm me."

"Yeah you're right," by now they had reached the parking lot and had sat down on a bench "But why does someone like you go to the Sylvarant school you could go to Tethe'alla."

"Yeah well all my friends go to Sylvarant, besides Tethe'alla isn't that good."

"Ye-" Zelos was cut off by someone calling Lloyd. It was Kratos.

"Lloyd you were good up there. You have gotten better since your first practice."

"Hey dad...well of course I got better my first lesson was when I was ten I'm sixteen now."

"Yes" Zelos just sat there "Well I wanted to give you this..." Handing Lloyd the present. "Those are special drum sticks made off wood from a tree in Paris."

"They're nice in all but you don't need to buy me things. Your my dad."

Kratos 'humped' and walked away saying he'll be waiting by the car.

"Well I've got to go... see you whenever."

"Later"

Loyd walked to the silver Jaguar, getting in.

"Hey dad."

"Lloyd..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Who was that you were talking with?"

"Oh he's nobody."

"Who was it?"

"Zelos."

"The man that tried..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Kratos said nothing the rest of the drive.

Lloyd got home he said bye to Kratos and went inside. It was five by now. Lloyd thought for a while about what he could do, then it clicked he could call Genis. Lloyd looked around for his phone he called Genis and now he was headed for Genis' house.

When Lloyd was headed back to his house he sighed. He left his key, he made his way around when he saw familiar red hair.

"Hey look it's Zelos." Zelos turned around.

"Oh Lloyd. What you came back from game stop again?"

"No this time I'm coming from a friend's house." Lloyd felt a little embarrassed that the thing Zelos thinks he is sneaking in for is coming from was game stop.

"Look at you Lloyd sneaking in from girl's houses at eleven." Zelos had a smug look on his face.

"What! No-no-no Genis is just a regular friend and we wanted to hang out."

"Huh... Well I've been meaning to tell you that I wanted to go on a group date with you know two guys and two girls. Just that there is only one guy...me..."

"So you want me to go."

"Well yeah only if you want to."

"Cool, I'll be there."

"Great I'll tell you where later. What's your number?"

It was the same day that Lloyd finally saw his dad after three months that he kind of sort of got asked on his first date by Zelos, the fifth day of January. Lloyd gave him his number, and he got his. After the brief exchange Zelos jumped the wall leaving. By the time Lloyd got home after wandering around it was midnight, and he was lucky because Dirk wasn't home yet. Lloyd didn't know why he just knew he was happy.

It was the next day later when Zelos called him telling him that he could have a ride pick him up for the date...along with the girls of course tomorrow. If he gave him his address.

Lloyd was dressed in some black skinnies and a T-shirt with a jacket. Lloyd grabbed his wallet and headed out the door when he heard a car horn honk. He got in the car sitting next to some girl whose name he thinks is Tanya he can't pay attention because he can't help but think Zelos looked amazing that is saying something about going to see a movie and Lloyd just nods. When they get there Lloyd buys snacks Zelos buys tickets. Sitting down made Lloyd a little nervous.

Lloyd was at the right of Zelos. Zelos ia at the left of Lloyd, and there 'Dates' on the either side of them. When certain things happen in the movie and Lloyd leans into Zelos ever so slightly he didn't seem to mind. When it was done they went to eat at some restaurant, it wasn't fast-food but it wasn't at the high class formal.

After that when Lloyd walks the girl to her door whose name he strongly thinks is Tanya, she tries to kiss him but Lloyd 'accidentally' shifted so she kissed him on the cheek. When Lloyd got back in the car they had already dropped off the girl Zelos came with so it was just Zelos and Lloyd.

"Alright you're taking it slow."

"Yeah," Lloyd kind of yessing him out though. Zelos laughs a Lloyd being vacant.

"What you've never been kissed on the cheek" Zelos says still laughing.

"Yes I have!" He spoke cheeks growing red truth be told he has he lent a girl a box of crayons in kindergarten and she kissed him so it really wasn't a lie.

"How about a real kiss?"

"M-" Lloyd was cut off by the driver saying that they where at Lloyd's house. He stepped out but before he closed the door he said. "Maybe." Then he walked away.

Two girls walking by past Lloyd's place said something like 'Nice' and kept walking. He could have sworn he had seen them some where.

A couple of days passed and Lloyd realized he was back in his formal wear ready for another event of the ORC. When he was back on the bus he was

waiting next to Genis for Conductor Raine to get over her big speech that was supposed to entourage people but only made them nervous.

When they arrived Genis was a nervous wreck, because he had a violin solo. Lloyd and Collete were left to give him confidence. He did do well on his solo helping them to not get dropped from the competition. The Imperial Research Academy was dropped from the event. Zelos did the same thing as last time, as they where talking they some how got on the subject of Movies.

"Yeah that movie is going to be insane." Lloyd said excited.

When Zelos saw how excited Lloyd was he couldn't say no. "Well maybe we can see it sometime?" January twentieth was the day you could say Zelos finally asked Lloyd on a date.

"Yeah" Lloyd got up to go because Conductor Raine was already at the buses. As he was walking these girls walked up to him.

"Hey Lloyd" the tuba player said extending the first word to three syllables.

"Yeah, congratulations on going out with Zelos" the trombone player spoke actually with a happy tone.

"What! I'm not dating Zelos!" Lloyd's cheeks were getting red.

"Oh yeah...Sure you aren't" The tuba player said walking away slowly.

"Whatever you say." The trombone player said following her.

Lloyd decided to ignore them he did think they were annoying. So he got on the bus. When he got home he didn't do anything until his dad called.

"Hello."

"Lloyd."

"Oh hey dad didn't you go back on tour."

"I'm here for today."

"Cool...can we do something. Like see a movie."

"Okay, I'll be outside in fifteenth minutes."

"Awesome."

Lloyd got dressed when he got a call from Zelos. He had called about the movie, telling Lloyd the they could go on Twenty-seventh. Lloyd was still taking to Zelos when Kratos got there. He got in the car he waved saying hi and continued talking.

"Who are you talking."

"Oh it's just Zelos, w-" Lloyd was interrupted when Kratos took his phone. Pressing end.

"Hey you can't just take someone's phone!"

"You can't talk on the phone in the car," was his excuse. Lloyd seemed to believe it.

When Lloyd got home that day it was just about nine and he automatically started texting Zelos. Telling him that he would going and that he wasn't the one that hung up it was his dad. Zelos said it was cool and that was the end of it.

When the twenty-seventh came by Lloyd was ready. When they got there they decided not to see the movie they intended to see, mainly because it was the premier day and it would be crowded. Zelos thought to see a romantic comedy just to laugh when it was supposed ts be serious... Pretty much only bashing the entire film.

The film was one of those cliche ones. Where the guy and the girl hate each other and think they'll never see each other again, but apply to the same job forcing thew both have to work together. As time progresses they become friends and eventually fall for each other. When they start dating the guy gets a job far away and they have a big fight over it saying they hate each other. At the airport where the guy is about to go aboard the girl comes out of nowhere and says she still loves him, he says he can't so she puts her head down in defeat. Then he comes out of nowhere being magically in front of her and says a really corny line and they kiss. Probably have some kids and live hapilly ever after... Or something like that.

Lloyd and Zelos didn't last the entire movie though they got kicked out due to disturbing the film. They walked out laughing and got in the sat fairly close to Lloyd close enough for their arms to touch.

"Lloyd back to our previous talk... How about a real kiss." He spoke once he calmed down. Lloyd thought for a moment before answering.

"...No." Right when the words left Lloyd's mouth Zelos kissed Lloyd. It wasn't long by any means, no it was short. Lloyd being the first to react started freaking out. The driver pulled in front of his house he got out without saying bye.

Two weeks passed and it was the tenth of February it was the semi finals of the event the next one would be the finals. Surprisingly the orchestra wasn't that nervous being that they had done this soon to be nine times that feeling wore off. When Lloyd got there he didn't even look for Zelos since things were still awkward. He didn't think Zelos was looking for him either. Everyone went inside it was still February and there was still coldish winds. Sylvarant high school was the second to play Tethe'alla was last, and Sybak was first. When that event was done Sybak was dropped, Lloyd was happy, don't get him wrong he really liked the competition he just had alot of things on his mind. He went straight for the bus not getting in conversation with any one. Once on the bus everybody sighed in relief knowing that the next event would be the last.

To tell the truth Zelos had been looking for Lloyd he just hadn't found him Zelos thought it was as if Lloyd... Was avoiding him

It was a week later and Lloyd was sitting at home playing with his DS, it was eighteenth of February. He got up when there was a knock on the door. Opening the door he was meet with something or someone he was tying to avoid.

"Lloyd my bud!" Zelos sounded too happy to see Lloyd.

"Why are you here..." Lloyd spoke his head down. "I mean not that..."

"No it's cool I didn't mean to kiss you like that it was by accident."

The only two things that kept going through Lloyd's head was this being awkward and _'What kind of accident is that?"_ So naturally by instinct you must verbalize it. "What kind of accident is that?" Lloyd squinted his eyes finally looking at him.

"Yeah well it was an accident. The special kind" Lloyd was also having a war in his head on weather to invite him in or not... The more logical side won of course.

"You wanna come in?" His head went back down not looking at him. Without answering him Zelos pushed his way in and Lloyd locked the door. He looked perfectly at home sitting on the couch flipping through channels he looked up when he realized it wasn't his house.

"So... Why are you here." It seemed things were back to normal.

"'Cause you're my bud" He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. They sat there watching the television until it was about ten o'clock. You'd think they'd have something to do but no they didn't. While they sat there Lloyd kept thinking things like 'Does that mean we're going out?' but give him a break he wasn't used to this whole going out with people thing. Lloyd needed to know the answer so he asked.

"So.. does this mean we're going out?" Zelos chuckled a little then thought for a minute.

"Well not completely... It only really works if you want to. Not if you're forced to." He looked back at the TV screen, while he was Dirk came home.

"Lloyd." Lloyd yelled something so that he knew he was home saying that he had friends over. Dirk said nothing else at the matter just went up stairs.

"Well I have to go." Lloyd hummed saying that he was heard him. He walked him to the door Zelos was about to walk out the door when Lloyd caught his wrist.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Only if you want to." Was all he said then he walked away of course his car wasn't there so he had to walk home.

The next week Lloyd and everybody else were in the bus' for the last time that year going to the finals of the Orchestra Regeneration Competition, the day set for the event was Thursday the twenty-fourth February and it was the only event of the competition that was two days. Now the feeling of being nervous came back to everybody. For the past three years they have made it to the finals of the competition and every three years they had to go against Tethe'alla high school. Tethe'alla high school wins each time. The prize for the event's award was a check to the school's orchestra. It all came down to each school having a solo in the song.

They kind of refer to the person who has to do the solo the chosen. This year it was Collete for Sylvarant with a flute solo, and Zelos with a saxophone solo.

Both schools got the same hotel so it wasn't a shock to Lloyd when he saw Zelos walking off of another bus. Lloyd had to share a room with Genis and this guy called Neil. Everybody walked down for breakfast for the next day when he saw arms beckoning for him to come for.

"Hi Zelos." Lloyd spoke sitting down.

"Lloyd!" They sat there the entire breakfast talking about random things not even thinking of whether or not they wanted to get together.

When they got to the bus to ride to auditorium Genis went on and on about the prodigy Mithos Yggdrasill. About how cool he was and how 'What it would be like to be his apprentice' and 'What his life might be like' to Lloyd. Lloyd got tired of listening half way through and stopped listening. When they arrived they played through the songs for that day. When coming back Genis kept talking about the speech Mithos gave and how awesome he was. So by the end of the day you could tell he was a little annoyed.

When the other two guys fell asleep and Lloyd was still awake he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it.

"What are you doing here. And how did you find our room number." Lloyd asked honestly confused.

"The great Zelos Wilder has his way. Now come on." He grabbed Lloyd's arm pulling him out of the room. They began walking down the hallway at a fast pace, Lloyd kept throwing him questions as they walked. As the walked they saw these two girls standing outside of a hotel room and stared at them as they walked down the hallway. That made Lloyd nervous. When they stopped walking they were outside, breathing slightly hard.

"What was that all about." Lloyd said.

"I needed to talk to you." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, what about."

"You didn't answer my question." Lloyd just looked at him like he had no idea what he was talking about. Then ot hit him.

"Oh... Well I guess." A grin had spread across Zelos' face, but it was a happy one.

"Alright."

Someone came around the corner. "What are you two still doing up dinner ended two hours ago get to bed."

_'Damn it was Conductor Raine'_

"Heh sorry." Lloyd's hand went to the back of his head, looking down as he passed her to get out. Zelos was right behind him.

When Lloyd went back to his room sitting on his bed. As he sat there his mind began to wander to other things.

The next day was the day they had the solos in the middle of the song, Friday the twenty fifth of February. When Collete preformed her solo she sounded amazing... Well that was what every body else thought. After both schools were done preforming all four of the Four Seraphim gave a speech bout the well performances. Also about there upcoming tour. Mithos' speech was the longest. When done they had a performance themselves.

The entire thing Genis was talking in Lloyd's ear about how amazing Mithos, and how good his posture was. Lloyd kind of understands what Genis is talking about since they play the same instrument.

"Now the winner of this years Orchestra Regeneration Competition is..." Mithos spoke, "Sylvarant High school" He clapped his hands lightly.

The crowd stood up cheering and clapping. Both high school's filed out of the room. Zelos managed to find Lloyd.

"Congratulations on winning."

Conductor Raine walked onto the stage along with the orchestra to accept the trophy.

"You mean yo-" Lloyd was cut off when Zelos was kissing him. When they finally broke apart breathing heavily Lloyd's face was bright red. When he looked up he saw Zelos smiling brightly. "Uhh" Was all he got out before he heard Genis telling him to hurry up and come to the bus.

You would think that someone should have at least seen them. But they where in a semi secluded place.

**Two Months Later**

It was April fifteenth. When Genis got a letter in the mail, It was from Mithos Yggdrasill. Before Genis opened the letter he was nearly filled with happines.

The said that Mithos was offering Genis an apprenticeship. That was when Genis was filled to the brim with happiness. It was said to start on May first. The apprenticeship was for a gifted violinist. He knew automatically what it was he was going to spend his summer doing.

**Well I guess that was a kind of short one shot. I couldn't help but want to ask those who read the fic which is better a Ps2 or an Xbox 360... Who knows. I couldn't help but like the ending with Genis and Mithos. Well I guess that's it.**

_**4xMMmM**_


End file.
